In many communications environments, recording of communication data is desired. More specifically, oftentimes, users and/or organizations desire to capture data related to communications associated with one or more communications devices and/or other endpoints. While recording from a single communications device may be useful, users and organizations with a plurality of communications devices may desire to record data associated with two or more of the communications devices. Additionally, users and organizations may desire to implement automatic recording of communication data, such that a user need not actively initiate recording of a communication. As these users and organizations may desire increased functionality in their recording services, passively recording from each subscriber line via separate recording devices may prove unduly costly and inefficient. Similarly, actively recording communications may prove difficult due to reliability issues associated with a recording device.